The present invention relates generally to a signal transmission surveillance system and, more particularly, to such a system including an electronic projectile launched over a geographic area for detecting radio frequency transmissions therewithin.
Systems are known for producing radio frequency maps, for example, through the use of a constellation of communication satellites. Illustrative objectives of such systems include providing for more efficient communications by re-allocating user terminal radio frequency channels, eliminating the effects of undesirable signals from desirable user transmission signals, and reducing the power required by the user transmitter to effectively communicate. Such known satellite based systems illustratively use low Earth orbit satellites that communicate through one or more terrestrial gateways. As may be appreciated, these satellite based systems may have certain geo-spatial and time efficiency limitations depending upon the number and location of available satellites.
The present invention relates to a field deployable radio frequency surveillance system. More particularly, the system utilizes an electronic projectile launched from a hand-held launcher and configured to detect sources of radio frequency transmissions within a defined geographic area. Multiple electronic projectiles may be utilized to expand the desired geographic area of coverage.
According to an illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, an apparatus for communicating with a deployable signal observation unit includes a communication device configured to receive a detection source signal transmitted by the signal observation unit and to transmit a control signal to the signal observation unit. A controller is operably coupled to the communication device and includes a clock, a location detector, and a memory having machine readable software configured to process data contained in the detection source signal received from the signal observation unit and to facilitate communication with the signal observation unit. A docking station includes a base unit having a housing configured to operably couple with the signal observation unit, and at least one electrical contact supported by the housing wherein physical contact between the at least one electrical contact supported by the housing of the docking station and the signal observation unit provides communication between the controller and the signal observation unit when the signal observation unit is received within the housing of the base unit. A wireless connection between the communication device and the signal observation unit provides communication between the controller and the signal observation unit when the signal observation unit is deployed remote from the housing of the base unit.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views. Although the drawings represent embodiments of various features and components according to the present disclosure, the drawings are not necessarily to scale and certain features may be exaggerated in order to better illustrate and explain the present disclosure. The exemplification set out herein illustrates embodiments of the invention, and such exemplifications are not to be construed as limiting the scope of the invention in any manner.